An Unforgettable Valentine's Day
by Ella Anders
Summary: It is Valentine's Day and all of Alfea is abuzz about the romantic hoilday. That is except three fairies who decided they don't need boyfriends to have a good time, all they need is friends! Happy Valentine's Day everyone.


**An Unforgettable Valentine's Day**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow S.r.l and Viacom. I do not own or profit from anything.**

**Author's Note: As featured in the February issue of the Official Winx Club English Fanzine. Enjoy and happy Valentine's Day to all, both those who are in a relationship and for the ones that are single.**

Aisha cuddled her old, childhood stuffed teddy bear as she leaned her back against her headboard. From the other side of her door that connected with the hallway, she could hear her fellow students walking down the hall, each gushing about who had sent them a card and what exciting plans their boyfriends had come up with on this the most romantic of nights.

Today was Valentine's Day.

Normally the romantic day hadn't been a big deal to the liquid fairy, but then Nabu came into the picture. Oh Nabu, she thought as she raised her knees and glanced at her digital picture frame, which flashed various photos from the couple's three-year long relationship. A second later the image changed to one taken during their first Valentine's Day. In the photo Nabu had his arms wrapped around Aisha, both where grinning widely, but only Nabu was looking towards the camera; Aisha was looking at Nabu.

Tears began to stream down her cheeks as the painful memory of the day she lost him resurfaced. How was she ever be happy on a day as romantic as that one, when she had lost the love of her life? Easy; she couldn't. Not now and perhaps not ever.

Earlier that day, when her friends had gotten ready, they had invited her to join them for their night out. Between her memories of the loss of Nabu and the fact that she did not want to be the third wheel - or rather the sixth wheel, she just couldn't fathom the idea of going out. Despite Stella and Bloom's attempts to persuade her to join them and Musa's reassurance she wouldn't be a third wheel, Aisha kindly declined their offer.

Before the other Winx could make a final attempt at coaxing her to come along, Aisha had headed back to her room and picked up her headphones and blasted the first song on her music player. With the lyrics of her favorite band playing in her head, the princess began to allow the world around her to disappear, entering her own dream world.

About a half-hour later, her playlist had finished the last song listed and most of Alfea's student body and staff were off campus already, or on their way, to spend the enchanted evening with that special someone. After Aisha pulled off her headphones, her stomach gave a loud rumble. Deciding that grabbing a quick bite wouldn't be a bad idea, Aisha headed down to the kitchen.

Along the way the fairy couldn't help but notice how still and abandoned the campus was; it was very uncommon to see Alfea in such a state.

"Am I the only one here tonight?" Aisha asked herself as she turned down the hall leading towards the kitchen.

Aisha advanced a few feet down. As she heard a strange noise she did not recognize, she stopped dead in her tracks. The fairy paused and waited for whatever it was to return. When it did not, she shook her head. "I think when we were back on Earth I watched too many of their scary movies."

After a nervous glance around, Aisha quickly shuffled down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Hey Aisha!" two female voices called as they spotted the dark haired girl. Surprised that someone else was also there, she looked up and her face softened as she recognized who the voices belonged to.

"Roxy, Mirta. I am glad to see you girls." Mirta smiled as she licked her spoon covered in mint ice cream.

"Same here, I'm glad you joined us! Here I thought we were the only two who didn't go out."

Aisha picked up a scooper and dished herself out a small serving of the frozen treat.

"I was thinking the same thing myself." She took a small bite and then quickly inquired, "Why didn't you girls go out tonight?"

"I am not big on romance." Roxy looked down, almost appearing guilty, "Plus I don't have a boyfriend." Mirta frowned and rubbed the animal fairy's back,

"Don't worry, I broke up with mine two weeks ago." The witch-turned-fairy looked at a puzzled Aisha and explained "I caught him cheating." Aisha looked down at her ice cream dish,

"I am sorry." Mirta waved her hand,

"Don't be. He was a jerk anyway."

Silence fell upon the three fairies as they ate their ice cream. That was, until Roxy slammed her spoon down on the granite corner top.

"What is wrong with us?" Aisha and Mirta exchanged glances but she continued before either one of them could ask what the pink haired fairy was getting at. "So we don't have boyfriends or dates for Valentine's Day; doesn't mean we can't have fun, right girls?"

"Um." Mirta put her bowl in the sink she turned away from the group. "I guess so?" Aisha thought about it for a moment.

"I think you're onto something Roxy. What did you have in mind?" Roxy gave a sneaky smile, almost giving Aisha the impression she had already formulated a plan.

"I overheard a few girls talking a while back about this really cool dance club in down town Magix. But I don't remember its name or where they said it was at."

"Oh yeah!" Aisha snapped her fingers, "The girls and I went there a few years ago, I know where it is."

Roxy quickly asked if Aisha and Mirta if they were in, and naturally they agreed. After all, there wasn't much going on that night at Alfea. After taking care of rest of the dishes, the girls headed back to their rooms to change out of their jeans and tees and head to down town Magix.

* * *

><p>"What do you think?" Aisha asked as she joined Roxy and Mirta in the courtyard. The liquid fairy was dressed in a green, one-shoulder strapped dress that was about four inches above her knees with a pair of matching wedges. Roxy clasped her hands,<p>

"Amazing Aisha." Like the dark skinned princess, she was also dressed in a glittery outfit. Hers consisted of a pale purple skirt and tank-top with a pair of small boots.

"Ready girls?" Mirta asked as the trio walked towards the gates of Alfea. Then, a new issue presented itself. "The last bus left an hour ago. There's no way we can go now." Aisha placed a hand on Mirta's shoulder,

"I have an idea." The fairy stepped back from her friends who watched closely, "Aisha Winx Believix!" After she shouted those words, Aisha began to elevate and transform in a shower of glitter. After her transformation into Believix form was complete, she closed her eyes. "Winx Zoomix!" On cue Aisha activated her wings of teletransportation and with a flash of light the three disappeared, reappearing outside the dance club in town.

Mirta looked around, amazed at how useful the Believix powers and power-ups were.

"That was amazing!" Aisha smiled as she returned to her civilian form and the friends entered the packed club. As one of Aisha's favorite songs blasted from the speakers, she grabbed her friends and hit the dance floor.

A few songs later, Aisha bumped into a girl with long red hair.

"Aisha!" the red head cried, clearly surprised. Aisha turned to face the girl,

"Bloom!"

"Hey," Stella shouted as she, along with Brandon, joined the liquid fairy, Roxy and Mirta. "I am so glad you decided to come. We weren't having any fun without you guys tonight!"

"You weren't?" Aisha asked as she stepped away from the speakers a little. The sun and Dragon Flame powered fairies nodded their heads yes.

"Of course. We are the Winx, and boyfriend or no boyfriend we always stick together." Musa elbowed her surprised friend,

"All for one and one for all." Aisha felt embarrassed as she looked down,

"I thought I would be a sixth wheel."

"Never, Aisha. Now that we are all here, let's dance!" Musa encouraged as a new song began to play.


End file.
